


Звери на свету, звери во тьме

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт не узнает родной город и людей в нём. А кошмары и тревожные предчувствия, которые привели его в Бикон Хиллс, начинают становиться реальностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звери на свету, звери во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажей, галлюцинации, насилие, людям с лепидоптерофобией (боязнь бабочек) или алкефобией (боязнь оленей) читать с некоторой осторожностью.  
> Многие канонные события в реальности этого фика не произошли или произошли иначе. Эллисон не стала якорем для Скотта, Скотт не осознал себя Истинным Альфой, Малия так и осталась койотом, Стайлз не смог полностью оправиться после одержимости, но Эллисон не мертва, а в коме, как не погибли и Бойд с Эрикой. События четвертого и пятого сезона не играют значительной роли, но персонажи оттуда упоминаются.  
> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2016 по иллюстрациям и идее Кукулькан.

**Пролог**

Жизнь и смерть — это только разные ноты в бесконечной мелодии. Они сменяют друг друга случайным на первый взгляд образом, могут звучать полутонами, могут затихать или становиться громче. Но тишины не существует.  
Так это чувствует Лидия.  
Она никогда не узнавала, так ли звучал мир для других банши или только для нее. Это одна из тех вещей, что неважны, они просто существуют и незачем волноваться о деталях. Можно задавать в пустоту вопрос: «Почему так, а не иначе», но нет никого, кто смог бы ответить.  
Кое-кто сказал Лидии однажды, что крик всего-то позволяет сосредоточиться и услышать в какофонии вокруг то, что важно. Например, смерть. Этот кое-кто неплохо разбирался в смерти, если подумать. И в возвращении с её порога тоже.  
Мелодия вздрогнула и почти исчезла, стоило отвлечься на воспоминания. «Плохо, — сказала себе Лидия, — очень плохо». Мысли о конкретных событиях во времени, о материальном и осязаемом, мешали слиться с бесконечностью жизни-смерти. Через несколько десятков лет ей должно стать проще. А когда уйдут все те, с кем её связывают человеческие узы, так и вовсе. Не зря ведь банши из легенд привязаны только к потомкам исконных родов. Вероятно, родов тех, с кем когда-то была связана и их человеческая жизнь.  
Лидия чувствовала движение мелодии, новое изменение в будущем, которое она может повернуть так, как будет удобно для неё.  
Много нот, означающих смерть, много нот, означающих жизнь. И, хотя выбор и не за ней, но она может подтолкнуть того, кто будет его совершать.  
Забавно, что подобные ей считались привязанными к родам, чьи фамилии начинались на «О’» или на «Мак».  
Как МакКол.

Скотт проспал почти всю дорогу до Бикон Хиллс. Бессонница последних месяцев словно сбежала в ужасе, когда он купил билеты на автобус. И стоило только занять своё место, как он отключился. Во сне Скотт гнался за оленем, сам — в облике оборотня, над головой светила полная луна, и казалось, что нет ничего, кроме охоты. Кроме погони, которая закончится металлическим привкусом на губах, окрасит кроваво-красным всё вокруг и принесёт насыщение, неведомое ни одному человеку. Впечатление портило чувство, что за ним кто-то наблюдает, но, сколько Скотт ни пытался оглянуться и рассмотреть тени, движущиеся среди деревьев, они растворялись, а впереди опять маячил олень. И Скотт срывался в бег и выл на полную луну в беззвездных небесах.  
Проснулся он уже тогда, когда его начала тормошить соседка, милая смуглая старушка в цветастом платье и с шапочкой седых вьющихся волос  
— Уже Бикон Хиллс? — спросил Скотт, выглядывая в окно.  
— Дальше автобус не едет, насколько я знаю, — ответила старушка, поднимаясь. — Милый, а тебе не жарко в куртке-то?  
Скотт помотал головой, желая побыстрее избавиться от чужого внимания. Он выбрался, стоило его соседке отойти. Она, может быть, ещё что-нибудь хотела у него узнать, но заторопилась наружу, потому что открывали багажное отделение. А у Скотта все его пожитки поместились в тёмно-серую сумку, которая так и не пригодилась ему в студенчестве, но прекрасно вмещала всё самое необходимое в дороге.  
Сон, который приносил покой и радость, пока длился, после пробуждения тяготил. Если зверь внутри начинал выходить из-под контроля, следовало насторожиться, и вот такие проблески были первым звоночком. Точнее, Скотт их таковыми считал. Они слишком сильно напоминали те моменты, когда обративший его Питер Хейл пытался им управлять. Но он давным-давно перестал пытаться воззвать к Скотту, как части своей стаи, утратил силу и право быть альфой, и в тот последний раз, когда они виделись лицом к лицу, казался просто раздраженным ворчливым чудаком. Неприятным, опасным, но не настолько, чтобы стоило его бояться.  
А потом они оказались слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы сохранился даже призрак власти.  
Только спрыгнув на землю, Скотт вдохнул тёплый воздух и понял недоумение старушки. Оказывается, он успел отвыкнуть от местного климата, хотя прожил севернее не так уж и долго.  
Бикон Хиллс встречал Скотта МакКола так же, как любого, кто приезжал в их захолустье навсегда или на пару дней: никак. Другие пассажиры автобуса быстро рассосались, исчезнув в общественном транспорте, такси или машинах друзей и родственников, им хватило и пары минут, которые Скотт потратил на покупку шоколадного батончика. Девочка-кассирша за прилавком его не узнала, скользнув по лицу равнодушным взглядом, да и он не мог с точностью вспомнить её имени, хотя и был уверен: видел когда-то в школе.  
У Скотта не получалось сказать, что именно позвало его в родные места и почему позвало именно теперь. В письмах мамы не было ничего необычного, она жаловалась на пациентов, на начальство, на других медсестёр, которые только и ждали возможности отдать ей свои смены, то и дело упоминала, что ходит на свидания. Из того, как она аккуратно поднимала эту тему, Скотт понимал: ходит с кем-то, кого он знает и пока не торопится говорить, не уверенная, насколько всё серьёзно. Словом, ничего необычного. На его расспросы, в переписке и по телефону, отвечала только, что нападений «горных львов» стало меньше. Или не отвечала вовсе ничего.  
Как, впрочем, и почти всегда с тех пор, как Скотт принял решение переехать к отцу и покинуть Бикон Хиллс, вместе со всей его чертовщиной, оборотнями и отголосками старой магии друидов, которая принесла столько вреда ему и его друзьям. Той чертовщиной, что покалечила Стайлза, и из-за которой Эллисон оказалась в коме. И той, что поменяла самого Скотта, сделав его опасным для самых близких людей.  
Пусть и было трусостью так сбежать, но трусостью обоснованной.  
Мир за пределами их маленького города сначала увлёк Скотта, но прошлое приходило в кошмарах, в бессонных ночах и уверенности, что из тёмных переулков кто-то следит. Кто-то ждёт, чтобы утащить за собой во тьму.  
Отец предлагал обратиться к психологу, но Скотт был почти уверен, что после честного рассказа об оборотнях, древних японских духах, банши, людях-ящерицах и друидах, его запрут в комнате с мягкими стенами. Потому старался всеми силами вытравить воспоминания или занять себя так, чтобы кошмары не могли его навещать. И у него даже получалось.  
Но не так хорошо, как хотелось бы самому Скотту.  
Путь до их старого дома промелькнул быстро и привычно. Словно и не было всех этих лет, словно сегодня утром он вышел в магазин и теперь возвращался.  
Скотт стоял, глядя на знакомую дверь, и сомневался, стоит ли ему просто подойти к ней и позвонить или стоит позвонить матери и сказать что-то вроде: «Мам, привет, я уже приехал, открывай».  
На самом деле, стоило сделать этот звонок раньше, как только он вышел из автобуса.  
Сомнения Скотта прервала сама Мелисса МакКол, которая распахнула двери и замерла, уставившись на сына. В одной руке она держала чёрный пакет с мусором. Собиралась просто вынести и никак не ожидала увидеть сына, мнущегося перед её домом.  
— Скотт? — спросила мама. — Когда ты приехал?  
— Только что, — ответил он, глядя на неё во все глаза.  
Скотт видел мамины фотографии, иногда говорил с ней по скайпу, замечал, как меняется её лицо, как резче проступают морщины вокруг глаз, как ярче становится чёрный цвет волос: теперь она уже регулярно закрашивала седину. Видел и то, что загар становится заметнее, а улыбка — чаще, когда всё в её жизни складывается хорошо.  
Но одно дело видеть через объективы камер, а другое — своими глазами, когда вот она, живая, в домашних штанах и растянутой футболке с полустершимся и совершенно неузнаваемым рисунком.  
— Мама, — сказал Скотт и подбежал к ней, неловко обнимая, а она рассмеялась.  
И произнесла:  
— Дай хоть мусор вынести, что ли.  
Скотт сам удивился тому, как он скучал по ней. Скучал по их дому, по его запаху, по городу, пусть тысячу раз проклятому в той или иной форме.  
Он хотел бы винить своё прошлое в том, что не смог продолжить учёбу, но понимал: дело в нём самом и незачем искать причины, чтобы самого себя оправдать. Скотту нравилась его жизнь почти всегда, но в позапрошлое полнолуние он до боли захотел вернуться домой. Захотел вновь оказаться в Бикон Хиллс.  
И теперь всё вокруг словно бы давало ответ на вопрос, который Скотт не задавал самому себе с тех пор, как отправился к отцу. Вопрос: «Где моё место?». И ответ: «Здесь».

Было трудно поверить в то, что их город стал спокойным.  
— Неужели никаких оборотней? — спросил Скотт в первый вечер.  
Мама героически приготовила ужин на двоих, отмахнувшись от предложения просто заказать пиццу или китайскую еду.  
— Ну… не так много, — ответила мама. — Бойд и Эрика считаются?  
— Определенно считаются, — серьёзно кивнул Скотт. — А как насчёт Хейлов? Дерек и Кора не возвращались?  
— Насколько я знаю, нет.  
Скотт вовсе не собирался расспрашивать её о таких вещах. Он даже не хотел ничего знать о нечеловеческой части Бикон Хиллс, но разговор начался сам. Без всякого на то желания. Просто мама говорила, что в больнице имеют дело со вполне людскими проблемами, без сверхъестественной жути.  
— Интересно было бы поговорить с друидами, — рассеянно сказал Скотт, накручивая макароны на вилку.  
— Если ты о Дитоне, то он уехал через пару месяцев после тебя, — ответила мама. — Клиника с тех пор пустует. Новую открыли в центре.  
— А Морелл? — Скотт заметил недоуменный взгляд и пояснил: — Это сестра Дитона. Была консультантом у нас в школе, потом в Доме Эха работала.  
— Вот чего не знаю, того не знаю.  
На следующий день Скотт сам направился к старой ветеринарной клинике. Пока он не увидел её своими глазами, казалось, что рассказ не обрёл плоть. А ехать в психиатрическую лечебницу не хотелось ни под каким видом. По крайней мере, пока. Скотт слишком хорошо помнил то, в каком состоянии был Стайлз после одержимости ногицунэ, помнил, что его едва смогли скрутить трое санитаров. Помнил, что позорно сбежал от лучшего друга и даже не интересовался у матери, как он. Потому что боялся узнать, как и то, что Стайлзу хуже, так и то, что ему лучше и он проклинает Скотта, бросившего его наедине с собственными демонами.  
Дом Эха был последним местом, куда хотелось отправляться.  
Ветеринарная клиника, где Скотт работал и куда притаскивал друзей для ритуалов или сам укладывался в ванну со льдом, теперь пустовала. Никаких заколоченных досками окон, просто опущены жалюзи, и дверь заперта так, будто Дитон закрылся на несколько часов, день или два. Даже никто не рискнул оставить на стенах «роспись» в виде граффити, как бывало с заброшенными зданиями. Как будто все люди обходили клинику стороной. Чего не скажешь о животных: Скотт видел несколько разнообразных цепочек следов. Лесные звери интересовались, почему это место, где раньше так часто бывали двуногие, внезапно оказалось тихим.  
Скотт достал ключи и собирался уже отпереть двери, войти внутрь, пройтись по знакомым комнатам. Не с какой-то конкретной целью, просто, чтобы убедиться, что это не розыгрыш.  
Сухой треск за спиной заставил его остановиться и обернуться. Чтобы увидеть задние ноги и маленький хвост убегающего прочь оленя. Скотт вспомнил сон и восторг, который он испытывал от ощущения погони, полную луну в небе и мечты о брызгах крови на собственном лице. Эти образы были яркими, ярче всего, что его сейчас окружало. Вот он бежит, и земля пружинит под ногами, прыжок, чтобы преодолеть пропасть и сократить путь, далёким эхом — карканье, словно вороны чуют близкую развязку, тоже чуют добычу, от которой и им останется кусок. Утренние воспоминания о завтраке и о запахе свежего кофе казались далёким миражом, будто это они были сном и игрой воображения, а вовсе не картины охоты.  
Скотт посмотрел на свои руки и с ужасом понял, что успел выпустить когти.  
«Но до полнолуния ещё неделя! — подумал он. — Я не должен терять контроль!».  
Он не позволял себе думать о том, что для него не в первый раз срываться задолго до полнолуния. Несмотря на все старания, Скотт всё равно не всегда мог управлять собственным волком. Дерек сказал бы, что это естественно, как для обращенного. Тем более такого, что отказался от обратившего и выступил против него. Это Питер Хейл должен был учить Скотта контролю, а не Дерек, которому вполне хватало ответственности за собственных подростков-бет.  
Только в их случае Питер научил бы его только убивать и бездумно подчиняться приказам.  
«Это несправедливо», — подумал Скотт, медленно выдыхая и убирая когти. Он не был уверен, что именно «несправедливо». Несправедливо, что его сделали оборотнем? Несправедливо, что не научили, как поступать этими силами? Несправедливо, что он сам не смог отыскать своего пути?  
Он закрыл глаза, прислушался к току крови, попытался вспомнить, чему ему учили на йоге, куда он записался на первом курсе. Только вот любая схема, которая так замечательно смотрелась в теории, на практике никогда не действовала.  
Скотт простоял с полчаса, упершись лбом в запертую дверь ветеринарной клиники. Внутрь он так и не вошёл.

Оставшееся до полнолуния время Скотт потратил на поиск работы и попытки снять с мамы хоть часть домашних забот. Случайно он выяснил, что она встречается с отцом Стайлза: в пятницу шериф Стилински провожал её до дома, и Скотт ретировался, заметив, что они целуются на прощанье. Он ничего не сказал, мама сделала вид, что не заметила его.  
Если бы они начали говорить о шерифе Стилински, то должны были бы заговорить и о Стайлзе. А к этому Скотт не был готов.  
Тем не менее, поиск работы мама прокомментировала:  
— Ты хочешь остаться? — спросила она, выгружая продукты из пакета. — Остаться в Бикон Хиллс?  
— А что мне мешает? — пожал плечами Скотт. — Ты ж не против?  
— Будь я против, это бы тебя остановило?  
— Конечно! — Скотт улыбнулся, а потом добавил: — Ты не думай, я отыщу собственное жильё, как только устроюсь.  
— Ну да, как взрослому мужчине тебе ужасно стыдно жить с матерью! Даже если в её доме полно свободных комнат.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — смутился Скотт.  
Но мама рассмеялась, и он понял, что она не всерьёз.  
Пару раз в городе Скотт встречал старых знакомых, но никого из тех, кто бы знал всю историю. Опять пересекся с девушкой из магазина на автобусной станции и вспомнил её имя — Трейси, она его тоже узнала, но беседовать им было не о чем.  
Один раз Скотт встретил миссис Мартин, мать Лидии, но женщина не заметила его. Они стояли в очередях к разным кассам, она ушла быстрее, а он не захотел её догонять. Тем более что с Лидией он и вовсе не общался, с тех пор, как уехал, пусть и видел её онлайн. Но что-то останавливало его, не давало написать ей даже банального «привет».  
Встреченный Дэнни обрадовался Скотту, но ничего рассказать о городе и их общих знакомых не мог: он сам уехал в колледж, как только закончил школу, а сейчас просто навещал родню.  
— Ну, что Стайлз в Доме Эха, ты знаешь и сам, — сказал Дэнни, — вроде ему становится лучше, но спроси об этом его отца, он же…  
Он смутился и прервался на полуслове, так что Скотт быстро ответил, что знает о том, что его мама и шериф Стилински встречаются. Хорошо, что Дэнни быстро понял, что поднял запретную тему, так что о Стайлзе они больше не говорили.  
Потом они вспомнили тренера Финстока, Дэнни переключился на жизнь в колледже, показал пару фотографий своего парня. «Мне кажется, что всё серьёзно, но я не зарекаюсь».  
А дома Скотт решил, что самое время попытаться заговорить о своем лучшем друге. Или бывшем лучшем друге? «Потому что я никогда не буду по-настоящему готов думать о Стайлзе», — сказал он сам себе.  
— Ему лучше, — ответила мама и взяла Скотта за руку. — К нему полгода назад стали пускать посетителей.  
— Почему ты мне не написала? — спросил Скотт.  
— Решила сообщить, когда Стайлза совсем выпустят.  
Это бы не звучало так горько, если бы речь шла о нескольких месяцах, а не о годах.  
— Тебе надо будет его проведать, милый, — мягко добавила мама.  
Скотт неопределенно пожал плечами.  
Самым страшным было то, что днём он погружался в нормальную и банальную жизнь, а ночами трепыхался в объятиях кошмаров. Или не кошмаров, потому что сны Скотта почти не пугали за сомкнутыми веками, ужас они приносили позже, когда случайные вещи напоминали о них, вытаскивали из глубин разума крики умирающих животных, раскиданные по свежему снегу внутренности, утробный рык стаи. Не волчьей; хищники, которые встречались во снах Скотта, больше напоминали огромных костлявых псов. Он порой даже видел на них ошейники.  
Замерев посреди солнечной улицы, Скотт дрожал от холода, потому что в его сне могла быть зима, такая морозная, какой никогда не могло быть в Калифорнии. Даже воспоминания были ярче реальности, и это пугало, потому что Скотт не знал, когда он перестанет отличать одно от другого.  
— Может, снотворное поможет? — предложила мама.  
— Я оборотень, — напомнил Скотт, — я не могу напиться, не могу отравиться, и на меня не действуют почти никакие лекарства.  
Мама закатила глаза и всё-таки принесла ему пачку таблеток. Которые, конечно же, не подействовали.  
Кошмары продолжались всю неделю, но последнюю ночь перед полнолунием Скотт проспал крепко и почти без сновидений.  
Он надеялся, что всё обойдётся.  
Но во время полнолуния всё стало намного хуже.  
Скотт считал, что цепи его удержат, а ещё он считал, что запертая дверь подвала под руинами сгоревшего дома Хейлов помешает ему вырваться. И что в лесу он не сможет никому навредить.  
Беда, когда запираешь сам себя: тяжело устроить так, чтобы потом, вернувшись в человеческий облик, суметь выбраться. И тяжело запереть себя так, чтобы не вырваться оборотнем.  
За время, проведённое вне Бикон Хиллс, Скотт находил и вновь терял несколько якорей. Ни один не «продержался» больше пары месяцев. Люди уходили, отношения смазывались, личный самоконтроль летел к чертям, и вновь Скотт возвращался к безумному бегу сквозь ночь. Или вою в какой-нибудь прочной клетке, если таковую удавалось отыскать.  
Отголосок разума Скотта был в обратившемся теле, он подмечал детали, такие, как разорванная цепь, как выбитая дверь, как прыжок через ограждение, как манящий запах леса, и чувство, что добыча рядом, стоит только догнать.  
А ещё сознание Скотта постоянно замечало чужой взгляд. Тот, который не беспокоил оборотня, но беспокоил человека.  
В лесу Скотт встретился с быстрыми тенями: другие оборотни, духи, монстры и чудовища вышли на охоту. Как и он. Ложью было то, что они исчезли из города, просто затаились, надели личины. Как и он.  
Запах земли, полнолуние, рык и вой в темноте… Человеческое сознание отошло назад, убаюканное почти невинной пробежкой через лес и погоней за каким-то мелким зверем. Позже Скотт понял с ужасом, что стоит у дома своей матери, присматривается, прислушивается, планирует нападение.  
«Нет, не смей! — закричал самому себе Скотт. — Остановись!».  
Но дверь легко поддалась под его напором. Оборотню не наплевать на родственные узы с людьми, но это не делает его менее опасным. Даже наоборот. Потому что сначала хищник пойдёт в знакомые места и отыщет те запахи, которые хранятся в памяти. Это рассказывал ему Дерек, а потом и Дитон целую вечность назад. Он обрабатывал раны кошки, выпавшей из окна, и говорил о природе оборотней. То, что считал нужным, но Скотт был благодарен и за это.  
Дом встретил его болезненными, знакомыми запахами. Темнотой и тишиной.  
То, что владело телом Скотта, кралось, принюхивалось, готовилось.  
— Я попросила миссис МакКол уйти в безопасное место.  
Скотт дёрнулся, услышав голос со стороны лестницы, бросился туда и замер, не дойдя несколько шагов до ступенек, перед девушкой-азиаткой, одетой в чёрное.  
Свет в доме никто не зажигал, но для кого-то вроде них обоих темнота не была помехой.  
Кира Юкимура почти не изменилась с их последней встречи. Даже та тёплая искорка, которая когда-то заставила сердце Скотта биться чаще, никуда не исчезла. Только длинные волосы сменила короткая причёска.  
— Скотт, — мягко сказала Кира, — я всё ещё твой друг. Попробуй успокоиться.  
«Я хочу», — сказал он мысленно. И бросился на Киру. Она оказалась проворнее на полмига и успела отскочить в сторону. Зверь, управляющий телом Скотта, метнулся за ней, раздался грохот и тонкий звон: они уронили вазу, и осколки быстро превратились в крошево под двумя парами ног.  
Кира вытащила катану, почти точную копию той, что была у неё годы назад, и ушла из-под очередного броска Скотта. Ни разу ему не удалось её зацепить, он даже завыл от собственной неудачливости. Кира воспользовалась этим моментом, чтобы сделать выпад и вонзить острие ему в плечо, и боль огненными волнами разошлась по телу, парализовав на секунду. Скотт подумал, что это не помешает ему нападать дальше, но Киру окружило золотистое сияние, и разряд тока прошёл от ее руки по лезвию катаны прямо в его тело.  
Последняя мысль Скотта перед тем, как он потерял сознание, была о том, что, в отличие от него, Кира смогла совладать с собственными способностями.  
Он завидовал ей.  
И гордился.

Когда-то всё было лучше. Всё и могло быть лучше. Скотт думал об этом, стоя на пепелище, которое осталось от его дома. Лес обступал его со всех сторон, и казалось, что из-за деревьев смотрит тысяча внимательных глаз. Лес собирался поглотить всё, что осталось от места, где Скотт вырос, где каждая ступенька, каждый дверной косяк и каждая царапина на полу напоминали об этом. Напоминали бы, не сгори они дотла.  
Вокруг Скотта кружились бабочки, и от их мельтешения на фоне солнца, шла кругом голова. Он вздохнул.  
Ещё раз.  
Вокруг сгустилась тьма.  
Скотт очнулся в комнате без окон. Здесь были пустые бетонные стены, в воздухе витал легкий, едва уловимый запах сырости, а на потолке горела яркая лампочка. Та самая, которая в его не то сне, не то видении, представлялась солнцем.  
И сам Скотт был распят на цепях, прикреплённых к потолку.  
Воспоминания о вчерашней ночи пришли, стоило открыть глаза. Хорошо, что он не успел никому навредить, кроме кролика или двух. Их кровь на каким-то чудом не порванном свитере и джинсах засохла, и ткань неприятно касалась кожи.  
Первыми словами, которые сказал Скотт, услышав, что за его спиной открывается дверь, было:  
— Спасибо.  
Он расслышал аккуратные шаги, и перед ним встала Кира. В тех же, что и ночью, или очень похожих чёрных брюках, сапогах и жилете.  
— Спасибо, что не дала мне никого покалечить, — повторил Скотт.  
— Это моя работа, — ответила Кира без улыбки.  
Она подошла и привстала на цыпочки, осматривая кандалы. Потом взглянула Скотту в лицо и кивнула сама себе.  
— Я в порядке, — произнёс Скотт. — Оборотни намного лучше себя контролируют при свете дня. А сейчас ведь день, да?  
— День. Я знаю, рада, что ты просто оборотень, — Кира вздохнула, и холодная отстранённость вмиг слетела, уступив место усталой радости, — у нас в городе случалось… разное, пока тебя не было. А ты вчера так выглядел…  
Она неопределенно махнула рукой. Скотт грустно вздохнул.  
— Я обычно лучше знаю, что с собой делать, — оправдание звучало жалко, и он сам это понимал.  
Когда-то, как ему казалось, давным-давно, их отношения с Кирой не наладились, несмотря на обоюдную заинтересованность. Потому что ей пришлось отбиваться от Скотта, когда он в очередной раз не смог побороть зверя внутри себя. Такое портило любую симпатию.  
Он собирался спросить, отпустит ли она его, когда Кира достала ключ и принялась освобождать его руки.  
— Ты сказала «работа»? — уточнил Скотт, потирая быстро заживающие запястья.  
— Да, теперь я глава сверхъестественной полиции, — сказала Кира, — мы следим за порядком в городе, чтобы сократить число нападений.  
— Хорошо придумали, — искренне восхитился Скотт.  
Кира слегка смутилась и опустила голову, чтобы через мгновение вновь посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Придумала Лидия. И она позаботилась обо всех нас.  
Это не было упреком, да и не звучало, как он, но Скотту всё равно стало больно и неприятно. Он чувствовал себя так, будто это должны были быть слова о нём. Словно он должен был нести на себе груз ответственности за весь Бикон Хиллс.  
— Пошли, — Кира протянула Скотту руку, — Лидия хотела с тобой поговорить.

Комнату, где его встречала Лидия, Скотт мог описать, как сочетающую не сочетаемое. Мебель наполовину того стиля, который он всегда недолюбливал: массивная, занимающая много пространства и словно бы наслаждающаяся этим. Подчёркнуто дорогая, подчёркнуто старая, даже окна занавешены тяжёлыми гардинами. Он ожидал увидеть на стенах сцены средневековой охоты, но они просто были окрашены в бежевый. А лампы и кресла смотрелись так, будто вышли из одного из тех фантастических фильмов, что когда-то Стайлз пытался заставить посмотреть.  
Лидия стояла спиной к письменному столу, сложив руки на груди. Она смотрела на Скотта, не моргая. На стене за её спиной висела единственная в этой комнате картина: абстрактный рисунок из тревожно-красных фигур, пересекаемых темными линиями и светлыми всполохами. Рисунок напомнил Скотту битву в иллюзорном заснеженном саду, когда ногицунэ почти убил их всех. И, одновременно с этим, мертвого Джексона, которого не удалось спасти и пришлось убивать канэмой.  
Скотта замутило, и он отвёл взгляд от картины и посмотрел на Лидию. Она выглядела на удивление уместно в обстановке комнаты. Насколько уместной может смотреться серьёзная Лидия в тёмной юбке и простой бирюзовой блузке, в обычных чёрных туфлях и с рыжими волосами, лежащими ровными локонами, без кос или кудряшек.  
Это была новая Лидия, такая, какой он её ещё никогда не видел.  
Кира ретировалась, стоило им обеим друг другу кивнуть, а Скотт, глядя в глаза той, что когда-то была его подругой, подумал на миг: так выглядит человек, привыкший отдавать приказы. Потом мысль ушла, уступив место другим, например, о запахах. В комнате пахло деревом, немного пылью, пряными духами Лидии и…  
— Аконит, — сказал Скотт и указал на букет сиреневых цветов, стоящий в высокой вазе на письменном столе.  
— Аконит, — ответила Лидия и улыбнулась, совсем не так, как она улыбалась раньше, теперь просто растягивая губы, без тени смешинки в глазах, — полезно, когда половина твоих посетителей оборотни. Помогает напомнить, что у каждого из нас свои слабости.  
Она указала на два стоящих перед столом кресла, повёрнутых друг к другу.  
Скотт не понимал, почему немедленно опустился в одно из них, а Лидия заняла второе.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dpgLiaR.jpg)

— Как ты? — спросил Скотт, не зная, куда девать руки. — Извини, что не позвонил тебе даже, когда в город приехал…  
Он чувствовал себя неловко, в грязи и крови, всклокоченный после безумной ночи, а ещё хуже, потому что за неделю в Бикон Хиллс ни разу не подумал, что стоит поискать Лидию. Казалось, что так он разбередит те раны, которые должны были затянуться давным-давно.  
— Нормально, — её голос был спокоен, как и сердцебиение.  
— Я… кхм, Кира сказала, что ты теперь следишь за порядком в городе. Вы обе?  
Лидия улыбнулась, теперь уже чуть более по-настоящему, пусть и уголком губ.  
— Нас значительно больше, чем я и Кира. Например, Трейси Стюарт, она наблюдала за тобой с самого возвращения. Джош, Итан и Эйдан…  
Скотт подался вперёд.  
— Не знал, что Итан с Эйданом ещё не уехали, — сказал он, — а ты… а вы…  
Скотт оборвал сам себя до того, как успел задать один из тех глупых вопросов об отношениях. Он не хотел лезть в личную жизнь Лидии, тем более что у них хватало других тем.  
— Уехали и вернулись, — она и не заметила его оговорки, продолжая улыбаться. — Все равно или поздно возвращаются в Бикон Хиллс, Скотт.  
От её слов по спине пробежал холодок, будто бы Лидия сказала больше, чем он хотел услышать.  
— Очевидно, что ты не можешь справиться с собственным обращением, — продолжила она. — Тебе нужна помощь в понимании себя.  
Скотт откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно взглянул в глаза Лидии, пытаясь понять, насколько много в её словах иронии.  
— У тебя есть на примете кто-то, кто может научить меня этому? — уточнил он. — Кроме Питера Хейла, с которым мне не хочется иметь ничего общего.  
— Да. Это я.  
В наступившей тишине было легко услышать, как бьются два сердца. Скотт думал, что для этого даже не нужно быть оборотнем.  
— Не прямо сейчас, — продолжила Лидия, — сейчас тебе стоит пойти домой и подумать о том, как прочнее запереть себя. Но лучше поговорить в ближайшее время. Я познакомилась со многими созданиями и могу с уверенностью сказать, что у меня есть советы почти для каждого.  
В её глазах Скотт видел собственное отражение, и ему опять стало неловко. Во многом из-за того, что в то время, пока Лидия и Кира менялись, принимали себя, учились сосуществовать с миром за пределами людского, он закрывался, прятался и хотел быть простым человеком.  
— И каким будет твой первый совет? — поинтересовался Скотт.  
— Отпусти прошлое. Избавься от лишних воспоминаний.  
— Как? — спросил Скотт. — От каких воспоминаний, по-твоему, мне нужно избавляться первыми?  
Лидия поднялась из кресла и подошла к тому, в котором сидел Скотт. Она пристально посмотрела на него сверху вниз и сказала:  
— Начни с Эллисон.

Голос матери звучал в голове Скотта, когда он переступал порог палаты Эллисон.  
— Айзек ночевал у её постели, невозможно было прогнать его прочь…  
Здесь регулярно проветривают, Скотт был в этом уверен, но в палате всё равно стоял удушающий для нюха оборотня запах цветов и пробивающийся через него гадко-сладковатый — смерти и разложения. А поверх — обычный фон больницы, привкус стерильности и лекарственной горечи.  
— Мистер Арджент заходил каждый день, спрашивал об улучшениях или проводил несколько часов, глядя на неё…  
Скотт подошёл к постели. Датчики равномерно перемигивались, аппараты, поддерживающие жизнь Эллисон, едва слышно жужжали, пищали и шуршали. Её бледное лицо почти не выделялось на фоне белых простыней. Но Эллисон не могла никому показаться мирно спящей: трубка во рту, иголка в вене, всё только, чтобы заставить тело жить, чтобы сердце гоняло кровь, и не наступила окончательная смерть.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/2LE1paM.jpg)

— Она ушла слишком глубоко, Скотт. С каждым днём было всё меньше надежды, и это понимали все.  
Волосы Эллисон кто-то явно подстригал. Не слишком коротко и не слишком аккуратно, но Скотт задался вопросом, кто занимается этим и что чувствует, является ли для него или неё подобное рутиной? Просто ещё одно тело, которое должно смотреться хорошо, когда придут родственники. Или, может, этот кто-то из персонала больницы видит перед собой девушку, которая хотела бы выглядеть красивой, если однажды проснётся? Которая жила до комы, чего-то желала, к чему-то стремилась. Кого-то любила, и для неё что-то было важно.  
— Айзек больше не оставался на ночь, — голос матери всё так же говорил в голове Скотта, похожий на его собственные мысли, — мистер Арджент приходил всё реже, чтобы однажды прекратить вовсе. А потом они оба уехали из города.  
«А другие друзья и знакомые?» — спросил бы у неё Скотт, не будь ему так мучительно стыдно. Ведь он был не просто одним из «друзей и знакомых», Скотт был первой любовью Эллисон, и она сказала ему об этом, когда считала, что умирает. Но, вместо того, чтобы самому оставаться подле неё, ожидая пробуждения, Скотт сбежал из города. И никто не помешал ему, а Крис Арджент сказал, что его дочь этого бы хотела. Хотела, чтобы тот, кого она любит, жил дальше.  
Только правильный поступок не означает самоотверженного поступка и ничего не говорит об истинной глубине чувств.  
— …Лидия до сих пор приходит… только она.  
Скотт сел на стул рядом с кроватью и посмотрел в лицо Эллисон, прислушался к мерному стуку её сердца. Едва-едва, даже для него.  
Всё всегда шло не так, как бы им хотелось. Не так, как было бы справедливо. Скотт любил Эллисон, любил всем сердцем, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы она стала его якорем. Как и недостаточно для Джексона любви Лидии, чтобы он перестал быть канэмой. Они все были заложниками собственных монстров, и Скотт часто думал: что, если бы в их мире любовь помогала? Что, если бы в полнолуние, после смерти Кейт Арджент, он сидел бы, обнявшись с Эллисон, а не был заперт в старом депо, закованным в цепи? Возможно, тогда бы сейчас его первая любовь не лежала бы, зависящая во всём от аппаратов. Не способная даже дышать самостоятельно.  
Скотт вздрогнул, когда по другую сторону кровати послышался шорох. Негромкий, так ветер мог бы шевелить лист бумаги. Только в этой палате не было ветра.  
Шорох раздался вновь. Теперь словно бы более настойчивый. Как будто кто-то стремился привлечь внимание к себе.  
Скотт медленно поднялся, внутри него словно покалывало крошечными холодными иглами. Начинало казаться, что сотни глаз направлены на него.  
На полу по другую сторону кровати ничего не было и, когда опять зашуршало, Скотт обошёл её, прислушиваясь. Позволив зверю поднять голову, чтобы услышать всё лучше, стать немного волком, выслеживающим дичь: сейчас — можно, полнолуние миновало и пока всё под контролем, он может управлять собой и своими силами.  
Шорох раздался вновь, откуда-то из-за узкого белого шкафчика, который, как и всё в палате, легко двигался. Скотт бесшумно и быстро пересёк оставшиеся несколько метров и убрал его в сторону, чиркнув колёсиками по полу.  
За шкафчиком обнаружилась крупная бабочка. Она трепыхалась, шевелила узорными крыльями и перебирала лапками по невесть как упавшей на пол инструкции или, возможно, рецепту. Скотт не успел разобраться, потому что в тот же миг его накрыло воспоминаниями о забытом в утренних хлопотах сне. Они с Эллисон в лесу, солнечный день, и она смеялась звонко и весело, на её руку села красивая бабочка, ещё несколько — на плечи Скотта. Он улыбнулся, когда пара других, но таких же крупных со сложными рисунками на огромных крыльях, прилетели к нему на колени. А потом стало не до смеха: бабочки продолжали прилетать. Скотт хотел закричать Эллисон: «Беги!», но из его рта полетели они же, царапая горло и язык кромками крыльев, которые стали словно бритвенные лезвия.  
Скотт с ужасом понимал, что все эти бабочки — это его рук дело. Что первые тоже вылетели из него, просто он не заметил. А теперь с ужасом смотрел, как его кожа вспухает и пенится, лопается с противным чмоканьем, разбрызгивая повсюду кровь. Смотрел, как из-под неё выбираются новые и новые бабочки, оставляющие повсюду красные пятна, потому что они, их тельца и крылья испачканы в крови.  
Он вспомнил теперь, что этот сон повторялся множество раз. Иногда там не было Эллисон, но была Лидия, хохочущая так громко, что звенело в ушах.  
Часто там был Стайлз, порой — Эрика или Бойд.  
А ещё Скотт видел оленя, того самого, за которым гнался во сне в тот день, когда вернулся в город. Но олень изменился, теперь уже он был охотником, загонщиком и палачом. На его рогах сидели окровавленные бабочки, а сам он смотрел пронзительным взглядом ярко-алых глаз. Глаз альфы.  
Бабочка вспорхнула с пола и полетела к ближайшей вазе с цветами, и наваждение исчезло. Вновь мерно пищало оборудование, солнце светило на укрытые одеялом ноги Эллисон, где-то за дверью палаты переговаривались врачи.  
Скотт обнаружил, что успел сесть на пол, голова безумно кружилась. Он судорожно обхватил себя руками за плечи, не решаясь подняться на ноги. Кожа по всему телу зудела, а тёмная ткань рубашки ощущалась промокшей насквозь, но пока пот ещё казался тёплым. Скотт расстегнул несколько пуговиц на животе, чтобы убедиться: нет никаких бабочек, которые могут вырваться наружу. И увидел быстро заживающие раны.  
Его одежда была пропитана не потом.  
Она была пропитана кровью.  
Её запах пришёл к Скотту лишь на миг позже этого понимания.

— Это часто случается? — спросила Лидия во время следующей встречи, спустя пару дней.  
Он как раз рассказал ей про видение в палате Эллисон. После того, как наваждение исчезло, он обнаружил себя лежащим на полу и расцарапывающим собственные руки. Крови на одежде не было, кроме той, что натекла из свежих царапин. Не было и бабочки на цветах.  
— Впервые, — ответил Скотт, а потом задумался и добавил: — ну настолько сильно. Мелочи были и раньше.  
Лидия смотрела на него, слегка наклонив голову к плечу, будто пыталась рассмотреть с другого ракурса.  
— Что ты видел раньше? — спросила она.  
— Это важно?  
— Скотт, я пытаюсь тебе помочь, — в её голосе появилась легкая тень раздражения. — И не смогу, если ты не будешь со мной откровенен.  
Он вздохнул, надеясь, что его слова не будут звучать безумно или смешно.  
— Оленя. Я видел оленя. И во сне, и наяву. Сначала я гнался за ним, а потом — он за мной. Не знаю… Бабочек ещё. Это мне снилось. Ворон. Собак… кого-то ещё, всего не припомню. Обычно я в лесу, часто — обращён в это время.  
Скотт не хотел рассказывать о сегодняшнем сне, и Лидия заметила его колебания, подалась вперёд, глядя в глаза, и сказала одними губами:  
— Расскажи мне.  
Сегодня костюм на Лидии был тёмно-зелёным, как мох у самых корней деревьев, и Скотт присмотрелся к текстуре ткани, чтобы только не смотреть куда-то ещё. Не видеть пытливых глаз и блеска в них.  
— Я видел волка, — сказал Скотт, — волка с красными глазами. Альфу. И я знал, что этот альфа — я.  
— Он напал на тебя? — спросила Лидия.  
— Нет… не знаю. Не могу вспомнить.  
Скотт помнил только, что проснулся посреди ночи, сердце колотилось, но сил подняться с кровати не было.  
— Я и так знаю, что это означает, — сказал он, — означает, что я не умею контролировать собственного волка.  
— Глупость, — ответила Лидия.  
Скотт всё-таки взглянул ей в глаза, когда она продолжила:  
— В этом и проблема. Ты пытаешься контролировать волка, а на самом деле должен отпустить его на волю.  
Её слова ничем не напоминали то, что Скотту говорили Дерек и Дитон. Разочарование отразилось на его лице, потому что Лидия начала объяснять:  
— Ты разделяешь себя и волка. Говоришь: «Он делает то, чего никогда бы не сделал я». Ты повторяешь, что он — тьма внутри тебя, тьма, с которой надо бороться. Но на самом деле — ты и есть волк.  
Голос Лидии звучал так, будто она пела, пусть в речи и не было ни одной рифмующейся строчки. Скотт хотел надеяться, что комната идёт рябью просто из-за того, что сегодня он мало спал.  
— Я не волк, — ответил он, — меня сделали оборотнем.  
— Ложь, — сказала Лидия, — никого нельзя превратить в то, чем он не является.  
На это Скотт мог только невесело рассмеяться.  
— Лидия, но ведь тебя сделали банши! — сказал он.  
— Нет, — Скотт отчетливо услышал, как от её голоса вздрогнуло стекло, закрывающее полки книжного шкафа.  
Лидия продолжала сидеть спокойно, даже тембр ее речи не изменился, но Скотт чувствовал, что теперь всё иначе. Как ураган, скручивающийся вокруг них двоих.  
— Во многих сокрыт потенциал, — говорила Лидия, — тот или другой. Если его вовремя не разбудить, то человек на всю жизнь останется простым слесарем, или медиком, или политиком, или создателем оружия массового поражения. Чем-то человеческим. Чем-то, чувствующим грызущую пустоту внутри, но не способным её заполнить. Но, если случится толчок, переломный момент, внутри проснётся то, что дремало. Волк, лисица, ящерица, пантера, банши, адская гончая… то, что может надевать человеческую маску, но не являться человеком.  
Скотту казалось, что из-под книжного шкафа, стола и кресел выползают тени, послушные голосу Лидии, что он слышит хлопанье вороньих крыльев и хриплое уханье сов, что в шаге от него начинается тёмный лес, полный когтей, клыков и крови. И костей, усыпающих путь.  
— Меня обратил Питер Хейл, но не он сделал меня банши. Я родилась такой. А ты родился волком, — говорила Лидия негромко, но даже сердце Скотта замерло, будто боялось прервать её речь, — будь по-другому — ты бы сам стал другим. Будь ты просто человеком — ты бы умер, обращение провалилось бы. Но ты волк. Ты же мне веришь?  
— Верю, — ответил Скотт быстрее, чем успел подумать.  
Тени исчезли, как и звуки леса. Слышался теперь только шум здания, в котором они находились: разговоры людей, далёкие, заглушенные стенами, телефонные звонки. За окнами — машины.  
Лидия улыбнулась, стоило присмотреться к её лицу. Холодно, без намека на веселье.  
— Подумай об этом, — сказала она, — и давай поговорим через неделю о твоих успехах. Прямо сейчас у меня слишком много дел.

Лидия не говорила о Стайлзе, но Скотт решил, что, раз уж он проходит через бездну собственного чувства вины, то глупо останавливаться на полпути.  
И Стайлз, и Эллисон оба были его потерями. Людьми, которые доверили свои жизни и свой рассудок тому, кому не стоило.  
Дом Эйкена, который всегда называли «Домом Эха» даже сотрудники, встретил его фантомным запахом гнили. Солнечный свет, падающий сквозь окна, казался холодным, та жара, что все ещё не отпускала Бикон Хиллс, словно бы не могла проникнуть в эти стены.  
Скотт вошёл в общую комнату, стараясь не давать волю собственным страхам. Отчасти он успокоился, заметив Стайлза, который махал ему рукой от одного стола.  
— Или ты вернулся в город, или у меня опять галюники, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, стоило подойти ближе.  
Несмотря на больничную рубашку и надетую поверх толстовку, всклокоченный вид, глубокие синяки под глазами и бледность, он выглядел нормально. Не причёсываться, не спать ночами и не бывать на солнце ему случалось и тогда, когда они оба не подозревали об оборотнях в Бикон Хиллс. Возможно, Стайлз был почти в норме.  
— Я вернулся в город, — ответил Скотт, садясь напротив. — Услышал, что к тебе начали пускать посетителей, вот и решил заглянуть.  
— Ага, спасибо.  
Они помолчали немного.  
— Как ты? — спросил Скотт, чувствуя, что звучит нелепо.  
Стайлз уставился на свои запястья и слегка оттянул рукав на правой руке, показывая Скотту длинные поджившие ранки и новые красные полосы.  
— Тише, — Стайлз оглянулся, хотя вокруг никого не было, — пусть никто не видит. Я так за реальность держусь… боль, она помогает. И кровь тоже. Точно не потеряешься.  
Скотт сглотнул, понимая, что поторопился с мыслями о нормальности Стайлза.  
— Они держат меня тут насильно, Скотт, — продолжил он, — но я уже и не сопротивляюсь, потому что знаешь что? Тут безопасно. Тут она меня не достанет.  
— Она? — уточнил Скотт машинально, а не потому, что правда хотел знать, о ком думает Стайлз.  
— Лидия, — ответил тот. — А ведь я когда-то был готов отдать всё за её внимание, прикинь!  
— Что? — удивился Скотт. — Наша Лидия? Она пытается тебя достать?  
Вот всё было как обычно, Стайлз был обычным, но тут он вновь безумен. Почти так же, как тогда. Словно вернулся злобный дух, которого изгнали сложным ритуалом, а тело Стайлза вновь восстанавливали, делали цельным.  
Дитон тогда сказал, что отголоски ногицунэ могли остаться. А ещё, что они уцепились за существующие бреши, за тьму, которую открыл в себе Стайлз и за те раны, что нанёс ему Питер. У него ведь было две жертвы: Лидия и Стайлз. И если одна смогла выскользнуть из его хватки, став банши, то второй остался с кровоточащими рубцами в душе.  
Скотт помнил, что тогда наорал на Дитона за то, как поэтично всё это звучало в его устах. Будто красивые формулировки делали кошмар не таким ужасным.  
Стайлз помотал головой, а потом посмотрел Скотту в глаза и улыбнулся. Холодной, совершенно не своей улыбкой.  
— О, да. Пытается, — голос Стайлза тоже изменился, теперь он звучал глубже и спокойнее, с другими интонациями, не такими паузами и каким-то неуловимым акцентом. — Банши этого города пытается достать всех. Всех волков и змей, всех ястребов и хорьков, всех псов, которые и без того преданы ей. И всех лис, конечно же.  
Скотт сглотнул.  
— Стайлз, у ногицунэ давно нет власти над тобой, — сказал он. — Его убрали из твоего тела, помнишь?  
Стайлз рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула. Несколько пациентов оглянулись на них, кто-то запричитал, но санитары не спешили ни к нему, ни к Стайлзу со Скоттом.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/thFFpsL.jpg)

— Тебе же было лучше… все говорят, — Скотту казалось, что его голос прозвучал жалко и беспомощно.  
— Мне хорошо, — на минуту Стайлз вновь стал собой, поморщился, оглянулся, засунул руки в карманы, а потом опять изменился и сказал: — Ничего никогда нельзя стереть полностью. Оно приобретает новые черты, но остаётся собой.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что Лидия опасна? — спросил Скотт.  
— Найди Питера Хейла и поговори с ним, — Стайлз усмехнулся «не своей» улыбкой, а потом передёрнул плечами до боли «своим» жестом. — Не доверяй ей. Не ешь из её рук. Не становись Персефоной, потому что из тебя получится фиговая королева царства мертвых.  
Скотт вздрогнул. Не от слов Стайлза, а от того, как сочеталось в нём своё и чужое. Насколько его личность поменялась, приняв часть ногицунэ в себя.  
— Хотя нет, она скорее Гипнос… или нет, Морфей. Гребаный песочный человек.  
Стайлз говорил ещё что-то, тихо, неразборчиво, больше бубня себе под нос. Ещё один провал. Ещё один не спасённый друг.  
— Найди Питера, — повторил Стайлз на прощание и добавил: — Ну или позволяй рыжей банши держать в своих руках нитки, которые привязаны к твоим рукам и ногам. Ты, по-моему, и так у неё в плену. В рабстве, ха.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты свободен? — спросил Скотт.  
— Нет. Никто из нас не свободен, Скотти, но я сам выбираю своих кукловодов.

Скотт сидел в квартире Бойда и Эрики и с некоторым удивлением наблюдал за бывшими одноклассниками. За тем, как они вместе толклись у плиты, споря вполголоса, какие специи добавлять в рагу.  
Настолько обычно и повседневно.  
После Дома Эха Скотту опять приходили сны. О кровавых бабочках, вылетавших изо рта Стайлза, о погоне через лес и о гончих, у которых не было кожи и внутренностей, а зелёные светящиеся сердца бились, зажатые в клетке рёбер.  
По утрам Скотт просыпался с прокушенной губой и чувством, что бегал целую ночь, хотя мама и утверждала, что он спал и никуда не выходил.  
Лидия смотрела внимательно, когда он говорил об этом, и советовала принять свою суть. Скотт сам не знал, почему ходит к ней, но поговорить было больше не с кем. Пугать маму не хотелось, разговаривать с шерифом — тем более, отцу не напишешь, как и большинству «человеческих» знакомых. Кира смущённо улыбнулась и сказала, что она кицунэ и для неё её лисья природа никогда не была чем-то чуждым. Итан (или Эйдан? Скотт так и не определился, кого из близнецов встретил) отправил его к Лидии. А с Трейси поговорить не вышло.  
— Ты перестал быть охотником, перестал быть хищником, — говорила Лидия, — ты забыл о том, что означает погоня. Вспомни и сразу станет легче.  
Аконитовый букет на её столе был свежим и лишний раз напоминал Скотту о том, с чем он безуспешно боролся уже не первый год. А Лидия предлагала просто сдаться на волю зверю.  
Скотт чувствовал, что ему нужно послушать Стайлза… или того, чем сейчас был Стайлз, попытаться найти Питера Хейла. Не чтобы получить ответы, а, скорее, чтобы закрыть эту тему для самого себя.  
Именно это желание привело его к Бойду и Эрике. К другим оборотням или своим знакомым и бывшим друзьям он не видел смысла идти: Итан, Эйдан, Кира, даже Трейси, все сотрудничали с Лидией. А пока что Скотт не хотел, чтобы она знала о его поисках.  
— Мы не особо общаемся, — сказала Эрика на осторожный вопрос, — Лидия очень нам помогла, но мы просто живём своей жизнью, и это круто!  
Скотт покачал головой, продолжая следить за приготовлением ужина. Бойд почти не поменялся: был всё таким же немногословным, только из крупного и слегка неловкого подростка превратился в спокойного молодого мужчину. И появилась в нём новая нежность, та, которую Скотт видел, когда Бойд склонялся, чтобы что-то сказать Эрике на ухо, и убирал в сторону прядь её светлых волос. Или, когда касался её руки, и чёрная кожа одновременно и контрастировала с молочно-белой, и смотрелась на удивление правильно и уместно.  
Эрика же словно бы вернулась к самой себе: стала похожей на девчонку из школы, заглядывающуюся на Стайлза, пока тот был увлечён Лидией и только Лидией. Девчонка повзрослела, выздоровела и стала уверенной в себе девушкой, оставив позади ту фазу, в которой мучительно пыталась привлечь внимание к себе.  
Странно было вспоминать, какими эти двое были раньше и какие отношения складывались между ними и другими людьми. Скотту казалось, что он решил пропустить половину книги и теперь с удивлением смотрит на героев, которые вроде знакомы, а вроде и совсем другие. Больнее становилось из-за того, что он не чувствовал каких-то глобальных перемен в самом себе. Терзался теми же проблемами и видел тех же монстров. Как бы ни хотелось верить, что он изменился, но истина была именно в этом: Скотт МакКол всё тот же, а другие — уже нет.  
— О чём ты задумался? — спросила Эрика, заметив, что Скотт затих, погрузившись в собственные мысли.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Скотт, — всё в порядке.  
Бойд выразительно фыркнул и они с Эрикой глянули друг на друга, прежде чем он забрал ложку и принялся помешивать рагу, а она шагнула к столу, за которым сидел Скотт.  
— Ну да. В порядке! Приходишь к нам без предупреждения, — сказала Эрика, — ведёшь себя странно. Ты консультируешься с Лидией?  
— Консультируюсь? — переспросил Скотт. — В каком смысле?  
Эрика пожала плечами, поправляя слегка съехавшую с плеча футболку с широким воротом.  
— Ты оборотень и тебе нужна помощь с обращениями, — сказала Эрика, — мы видели тебя в полнолуние. Всё плохо, ага?  
— Видели? — чувствуя себя глупо, переспросил Скотт.  
— Видели, — подтвердил от плиты Бойд, — занимательное зрелище.  
Скотт почесал в затылке и постарался ответить, как мог беззаботно:  
— Да, Лидия мне помогает. Хотя не знаю, вряд ли банши может что-то понимать в штуках оборотней. Да?  
Бойд и Эрика переглянулись. Бойд выключил газ и тоже обернулся к Скотту.  
— Мне она очень помогла, — сказала Эрика, скрещивая руки на груди, — да и Вернону. И остальным.  
Скотт пожал плечами.  
— Она советует мне отпустить волка, хотя все остальные, даже ваш Дерек, наоборот говорили, что нужно держать его под контролем.  
Стоило ему это сказать, как глаза его бывших одноклассников вспыхнули синим. Не золотым, а синим.  
— Дерек не «наш», — прорычала Эрика, вмиг перестав быть уютной и домашней и превратившись в смертельно-опасную хищницу. — Мы сами по себе.  
Скотт поднял руки.  
— Ладно-ладно, — сказал он, чувствуя, как его собственный зверь пытается вырваться, готовясь к драке на чужой территории.  
Бойд и Эрика расслабились, но синева из их глаз исчезать не торопилась.  
— Лидия всё правильно советует, — низким голосом сказал Бойд.  
— Мне стало легче, когда я перестала бороться, — добавила Эрика. — Теперь каждая ночь полнолуния похожа на прекрасный сон, где я и волчица во мне едины.  
От слова «сон» Скотта передёрнуло.  
— А как же те, кто может пострадать? Как же обычные люди? — спросил он, чувствуя в словах Эрики подвох, потому что в прошлый раз, когда он их видел, глаза этих двоих определённо были золотистыми.  
— Большинство в этом городе знают правила, — спокойно ответил Бойд. — И не рискуют понапрасну.  
Он взял прихватками котелок с рагу и понёс его к столу.  
Они прервались на ужин, говорить о чём-то серьёзном не получилось. Да и не хотелось после сказанных слов. Скотт с удивлением обнаружил, что проголодался за день, и был благодарен, что Бойд и Эрика оказались настолько гостеприимны, что посчитали нормальным угостить и его.  
— Я помогу с посудой, — вызвался Скотт, когда все трое доели.  
Продолжить разговор удалось уже, когда они устроились в маленькой, но уютной гостиной. Квартира казалась крошечной, но при этом её хозяева смотрелись в ней на своём месте, как естественные составляющие.  
Скотт не хотел больше поднимать тему Лидии, её методов и всего остального, но у него были вопросы о Питере. Те, из-за которых он и пришёл сюда.  
— Не знаю, — протянула Эрика, она полулежала на кресле с широкими мягкими подлокотниками, Скотт сидел в таком же. — Я не видела его… давно. Со времён стаи альф, наверное. Так же долго, как тебя, короче.  
— Даже дольше, — добавил Бойд, устроившийся на диване.  
Он подумал и нехотя добавил:  
— Не стоит тебе его искать.  
Скотт сжал подлокотники.  
— Но я всё равно хочу, — сказал он.  
Эрика предложила:  
— Попробуй сначала отыскать его дочь.  
— Эрика! — в голосе Бойда сквозил испуг.  
— Ну что? — она скривилась. — Это и так все знают. У Питера Хейла и той койотихи, которой путь в город заказан, была дочь, ее отдали в семейство Тейт, но ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Она обратилась во время поездки и…  
Эрика издала звук: «Пффф!», и быстро расправила пальцы, как будто показывала взрыв фейерверка или вылетевшие из хлопушки конфетти.  
Скотт нахмурился: он ничего не слышал ни про дочь Питера, ни про остальное.  
— Я многое пропустил, да? — спросил он неуверенно.  
Эрика расхохоталась, а выражение лица Бойда сделалось скучающим, будто ему уже надоело присутствие Скотта в их доме.  
Нужно было заговорить о чем-то другом. О чем-то нейтральном, потому что обстановка, пусть и не могла называться «напряжённой», но позитивной, как в самом начале вечера, уже явно не была.  
— Так вы… вы вместе? — спросил Скотт.  
Эрика опять хрипло рассмеялась, да и Бойд хмыкнул.  
— Вернон, мы вместе? — спросила она.  
— Да полгода, как женаты, — улыбнулся он.  
А Скотт не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем пробормотать: «Поздравляю». Он опять почувствовал себя совсем чужим, пропустившим слишком много, чтобы это было просто нагнать.

Скотт бежал по лесу, он видел задние лапы и хвост койота. Девочки-Хейл, дочери Питера. Она постоянно ускользала и на его крик реагировала как любой другой зверь: бегством.  
Если бы он обратился, то стало бы легче перепрыгивать через поваленные деревья, не поскальзываться на листьях, чуять преграды, просто мчаться быстрее. Но Скотт не хотел давать внутреннему зверю никакой слабины.  
Он потерял свою цель и остановился, осматриваясь, прислушиваясь, пытаясь понять, куда она побежала. Справа раздался треск: кто-то неудачно прошёл через кусты, и Скотт кинулся туда. В памяти всплыл момент, когда Стайлз потащил его в лес, посмотреть на труп, из-за которого всполошилась полиция. И вот опять он бегает по лесу из-за Стайлза, но теперь его цель — не просто праздное любопытство.  
Скотт неожиданно вылетел на прогалину и неожиданно же понял, где оказался: в нескольких шагах перед ним был огромный, широкий старый пень. Всё, что осталось от священного дерева посреди священной рощи друидов. Неметон. А перед ним, дёргая коротким хвостом, замер олень. Именно за ним Скотт и погнался, а вовсе не за дочерью Питера, чей след потерял.  
Скотт выругался, он ждал, что олень, напуганный его голосом, умчится прочь. Но тот переступил передними ногами и повернул к нему голову, увенчанную ветвистыми рогами. Комок застрял у Скотта в горле: он только сейчас заметил, что олень не выглядел здоровым: свалявшаяся шерсть, глубокая и почерневшая рана на одной из задних ног. А по морде стало и вовсе понятно: это не тот зверь, за которым стоило гнаться.  
Половина его морды выглядела нормальной, если не считать остекленевшего взгляда чёрного глаза и вовсе не оленьих клыков в пасти, а вторая была волчьей. Глаз горел красным, ухо подрагивало.  
Скотт отступил на шаг, а олень зарычал, двигаясь за ним и вздрагивая всем телом. Волчья половина его морды начала мертветь, разлагаться, словно в ускоренной перемотке, но Скотт чувствовал мерзостно-сладкий запах. Красный глаз ввалился и потух, вокруг открылись язвы, обнажая гниющее мясо. Олень совершенно по-волчьи припал к земле и кинулся на Скотта с утробным рычанием. Его клыки клацнули в сантиметре от носа, а копыта сильно ударили в грудь. Весь мир заволокло чернотой и запахом гниющего мяса.  
Скотт открыл глаза, пялясь в светлый потолок.  
Сон. Всего лишь сон.  
Он всё ещё чувствовал запах гниения, но не позволял себе об этом думать. Ему раз или два снились сны во снах, когда после пробуждения наступал ещё один кошмар, а за ним ещё и ещё, пока он не выныривал из последнего и не сползал на пол без сил. Если не сопротивляться, то всё проходило быстрее.

— Почему ты не сказала, что Бойд и Эрика поженились? — спросил Скотт утром.  
Мама ответила что-то неразборчивое и бесполезное, что-то вроде: «Не думала, что тебе будет интересно». И опять полностью переключила своё внимание на тосты.  
Скотт вздохнул и спросил, что она знает о семье Тейтов.  
— Знаю, что с Генри Тейтом все ругались из-за капканов, — сказала мама, — он до сих пор расставляет их вокруг дома, надеется поймать койота, который годами не дает ему покоя.  
— Койота? — переспросил Скотт.  
Он помнил свой сон, где дочь Питера Хейла была койотом, но списал это на слова Эрики. Слова про «ту койотиху, которой путь в город заказан». Но, что, если это не просто сон? Что, если это подсказка?  
— Да, койота, — ответила мама, даже не подозревающая о мыслях сына, — он утверждает, что тот бродит по округе. Только со дня смерти его жены Эвелин и двоих дочерей Генри Тейт сам не свой, бедолага. А тела Малии, это одна из дочек, и вовсе тогда не нашли… хотя кто в то аварии выжить мог?  
Она покачала головой и поставила перед Скоттом тарелку с тостами.  
— А ты не думала, что та из его дочерей, Малия, я не знаю, оборотень-койот? — спросил он.  
Мама сказала устало:  
— Я стараюсь лишний раз не подозревать во всем оборотней.  
— Ну, я просто недавно услышал, что дочку Питера Хейла отдали в семью Тейт… вот я и подумал… — Скотт взял один тост и поймал настороженный взгляд матери. — Что, почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
— Да я уже и забыла, что просто так жить тебе скучно, — ответила она, но объяснять свои слова не стала.

Запоздало Скотт подумал, что сначала надо было поговорить с мистером Тейтом. Стайлз наверняка предложил бы поискать в его доме что-то, что бы рассказало о Малии, чьего тела не нашли. Малии, которая наверняка и была той самой потерянной дочерью Питера Хейла. Хотя бы вещи с её запахом. Но Скотт сам решил найти девушку в лесу, только по следам.  
Сегодня было заметно прохладнее, осень начала вступать в свои права, холодный ветер и пролетающие капли дождя заставили надеть куртку и брюки.  
Чем больше Скотт бродил среди деревьев, прислушиваясь к скрипу ветвей и шороху начавшей желтеть листвы, тем хуже становилось. Скотт боялся, что его сны и видения обретут плоть, потому что запахи и звуки леса были такими же, как в кошмаре. Казалось, что вот-вот из-за деревьев выступит полуразложившийся олень и посмотрит единственным уцелевшим глазом, а из второго будут выпадать извивающиеся черви, вместе с кусками гниющего мяса.  
Скотт постарался успокоиться, вспомнить хоть что-то из методик, о которых говорили бы Дитон или Дерек, но на ум приходили только слова Лидии. Её советы отпустить всё, позволить себе быть волком.  
Из задумчивости Скотта вывел собачий лай. Он вздрогнул и обернулся, чтобы увидеть мрачного белого мужчину с ружьём наперевес, удерживающего рвущегося со сворки пса.  
— Аполлон, тихо! — сказал мужчина псу, а потом обратился к Скотту: — Парень, ты кто такой и что делаешь на моей территории?  
Пёс, послушный голосу хозяина, перестал лаять, но рычать и скалиться — нет. Он чуял в Скотте волка, инстинкты говорили ему бежать или нападать.  
— Я тут… это… — начал Скотт, но пёс посмотрел куда-то за его спину и, издав визг, кинулся туда.  
Мистер Тейт тоже взглянул и, выругавшись, дёрнул пса назад, чтобы не мешал и вскинул ружьё к плечу. Скотт обернулся достаточно быстро, чтобы заметить убегающего койота.  
— Да твою ж мать! — взвыл мистер Тейт, когда между ним и его целью оказался Скотт, но он его почти не слышал.  
Это была Малия, сомневаться не стоило. Это Скотт понял ещё до того, как увидел её синие глаза. Точно такие же, как у Бойда или Эрики. Такие же, как были у Питера Хейла. Глаза оборотня, а не простого зверя. Глаза оборотня-убийцы.  
Скотт позволил себе «соскользнуть» в полуобращённый облик, так он мог слышать Малию, чувствовать её запах. Смесь из страха и тех эмоций, которых у животных не бывает, вроде сомнений. Именно они привели её к Генри Тейту, приводили снова и снова все эти годы.  
Сейчас для Скотта стало очевидно то, почему Малия всё ещё была здесь. Обращённый первым вредит тому, кого любит, но позже чувствует вину. Как он, напугав впервые Эллисон и Стайлза, позже был готов на всё, чтобы они его простили.  
Скотт бежал через лес, и Малия то приближалась, то отдалялась: она училась уходить от погони годами, она знала эту местность как родной дом. Ведь это и был её родной дом.  
Перемахивая через очередное поваленное дерево, Скотт завыл, как давным-давно, когда пытался привлечь внимание своего альфы. И тогда это удалось, хотя все и пожалели. Малия замерла, но осталась койотом и не подошла ближе, а, стоило попытаться её догнать, как опять сорвалась в бег.  
Из-за деревьев выскочил спугнутый шумом олень, Скотт постарался на него не смотреть, опасаясь увидеть волчьи клыки или разложившуюся плоть. Когда, прорываясь через кустарник, они спугнули целый рой бабочек, показалось, что мир сжался до просвета между деревьями. Скотт отчетливо слышал холодный смех. Лидии. Или Стайлза. Или Эрики. Или самого себя.  
С дерева взлетел ворон, но Скотт не мог поручиться, что не придумал его. Как не мог поручиться, что не придумал пару собак, совсем не похожих на Аполлона мистера Тейта, которые вышли из-за деревьев и проводили его тяжёлыми взглядами.  
Образы из сна мешались с реальностью, и Скотт не мог понять, где настоящее, а где нет. Когда капкан сомкнулся на его ноге, он был почти рад. «Рад», потому что реальность обозначилась чётко, засветилась красным, словно кровь или глаза альфы. А «почти», потому что зверь поднял голову, когда опасность стала критической, и сейчас Скотт перестал быть собой. Или, как утверждала Лидия, был по-настоящему самим собой. Семантика.  
Малия прыгала рядом, одновременно стремясь сбежать и желая остаться. Со Скоттом ли, или со своим отцом, который догонит Скотта.  
Выстрел выбил щепки рядом с её головой. Малия подпрыгнула на всех четырёх лапах и скрылась в лесу. Но Скотт чувствовал: она не ушла далеко, затаилась в кустарниках, наблюдая.  
— Парень! Стой, не дёргайся. Вот же чёрт, и чего тебя сюда понесло?  
— Не подходите! — почти прорычал Скотт, понимая, что всё меньше и меньше контролирует себя.  
Даже сказать фразу членораздельно не вышло: мешали клыки. С мистером Тейтом не было собаки, не то пёс сбежал, не то тот сам отпустил его, когда помчался через лес.  
— Не надо! — попытался сказать Скотт, но слова потонули в рычании и визге.  
Он видел, что мистер Тейт отступил, видел, что он направил на него ружьё. А ещё Скотт видел, как на его плечи сели бабочки с резными крыльями, и услышал насмешливое воронье карканье над головой.  
— Не бойся, парень, — сказал мистер Тейт, и Скотт с ужасом увидел, как его глаза блеснули красным, а клыки удлинились. — Я тебя вытащу.  
Зверь внутри Скотта рванул вверх, стоило ему подойти ближе. Рванул, разрывая толстую цепь капкана, который всё-таки был рассчитан на животное поменьше. Когти впились в податливое тело, полосуя замшевую куртку. Кровь запачкала руки, а её запах смешался с запахом собственной крови Скотта. Он вновь завыл, когда мистер Тейт упал, и вцепился клыками ему в горло, запоздало понимая, что не видит ни красной искры в чужих глазах, ни других зубов во рту, кроме человеческих.  
Когда Скотт потащил ногу, кое-как приоткрыв капкан, стальные зубья продрали её до самой кости, оставляя дыры в штанине и стаскивая кроссовок с ноги.  
Тело мистера Тейта лежало рядом. Изломанное последней судорогой, всё ещё теплое, но уже безжизненное.  
Сквозь пелену ужаса и боли Скотт услышал шаги и задушенное покашливание койота. Будто животное рыдало. Оборачиваться не хотелось, не хотелось смотреть в глаза той, чьего отца он только что убил.  
— П…папа?  
Скотт вздрогнул от человеческого голоса и посмотрел в сторону, откуда он раздавался. Грязная обнаженная девушка со спутанными каштановыми волосами стояла на четвереньках в нескольких шагах от них. Она привстала, но потом опять опустилась, опираясь на руки: слишком давно прекратила ходить своими ногами.  
Скотт глубоко вздохнул и стащил свою куртку, чтобы дать Малии Тейт — или Малии Хейл, раз она была дочерью Питера? — хоть какую-то одежду.

Скотт был бы рад, если бы всё, что случилось после его попадания в капкан, заволокло бы пеленой. Но он помнил все события кристально ясно. Как дрожащими пальцами набирал 911. Как уводил почти не сопротивляющуюся Малию подальше от тела её приёмного отца, как ловил попутку и даже не удивился, когда за рулем остановившейся машины оказался черноволосый парень, представился Джошем и сказал, что работает с Лидией.  
Скотта он завёз домой и сказал, что позаботится о Малии. Наверняка можно было сопротивляться, можно было доказывать, что он и сам может помочь несчастной девушке. Но правда была в том, что Скотт не знал, как. И в том, что его трясло, не переставая.  
Ужас от того, что он сделал, навалился на него, стоило переступить порог дома.  
Убить человека оказалось так просто, это вышло почти случайно, а оправдывать всё действиями волка не получалось. И потому что Скотт начал верить, что он и есть зверь, и потому что ему-человеку хотелось этого. Пусть и из-за иллюзии, образа из сна, но хотелось. Хотелось ударить того, кто полез к нему, не послушав приказа не приближаться.  
Скотт помнил, как добрался до ванной, сбрасывая окровавленную, грязную и изорванную одежду. Помнил, как долго стоял, позволяя воде уносить в водосточную трубу следы своего поступка.  
Помнил, как потом долго смотрел в зеркало на свои синие глаза.  
Помнил, как судорожно заталкивал одежду в мусорный мешок и тёр ковры и пол там, где остались окровавленные следы, надеясь, что мама ничего не заметит. Надеясь, что он сам ничего не заметит и так сможет сделать вид, что ничего не было. Хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы на день.  
И у него получилось.  
А ночью пришли кошмары. В них Скотт своими руками убивал друзей, родню и просто знакомых. Разрывал тело матери, врывался палату Эллисон и выдёргивал трубки и провода, выкидывая тело девушки в окно, за которым начинался лес и олень с бабочками на рогах и волчьей мордой, стоял и наблюдал за ним. Скотт был уверен, что с улыбкой.  
Проснулся он до рассвета и долго бродил по кухне, заливаясь кофе, который на него не действовал. Приготовил завтрак, оставил его с запиской для мамы и уехал в центр. Туда, где в одном из старых зданий, тех, что строились вместе с банком и школой, покрытых защитными друидскими защитными символами, и вела свои дела Лидия. Впервые он приехал к ней без звонка и уточнения даты и направился прямиком к офису, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг.  
Его не пытались остановить, только Кира побежала следом.  
Впервые Лидия сидела за столом, а не перед ним, и впервые Скотт увидел кипы бумаг перед ней. Раньше ему казалось, что стол стоит только для антуража, а вовсе не для работы. В кабинете горели лампы, несмотря на утро. Тяжёлые гардины на окнах не пропускали солнца. Одуряюще пахло духами и совсем чуть-чуть поверх всего — запах, напоминающий сельдерей, но Скотт уже давно научился определять аконит. Очередной букет украшал один из небольших столиков, между кресел для посетителей.  
Когда Лидия подняла на Скотта холодный взгляд, он растерял всю свою уверенность. Он опустился в кресло и принялся сбивчиво рассказывать о том, что случилось в лесу.  
— Она меня ненавидит, — сказал Скотт, заканчивая свою историю. — Малия меня ненавидит.  
Ему это было важно, важно, что девушка, с которой он хотел поговорить о Питере Хейле и которую разыскивал из-за призрачной зацепки, теперь испытывает к нему ненависть. Кира, которая встала за креслом и слушала его исповедь, положила ладонь на плечо и слегка сжала.  
— Малия убила своих мать и сестру, — сказала она, — охотилась, чтобы выживать все эти годы, пока была койотом. Не думаю, что кто-то вроде неё будет тебя осуждать.  
Скотт невесело рассмеялся.  
— Мы с ней отличная пара, да?  
Кира не ответила, только ещё раз сжала его плечо перед тем, как тихо уйти. Лидия сидела за столом, подпирая кулаком подбородок.  
— Надо же, — сказала она, когда Кира вышла, — тебе удалось то, чего не могли добиться все мы. А ведь надо было всего лишь наброситься на отца Малии.  
Скотт поднялся и в несколько движений пересёк кабинет и ударил по столу раскрытыми ладонями, не так сильно, чтобы сломать, но достаточно, чтобы столешница натужно заскрипела.  
— Ты знала? — спросил Скотт, глядя в глаза Лидии. — Знала, что Малия выжила в аварии и что она — тот самый койот, которого пытается убить Генри Тейт?  
— Конечно, — спокойно ответила Лидия. — Я испробовала разные подходы. К девочке ходили все оборотни, которые были в городе. Но она бы послушалась только голоса альфы, а таких у нас не водится.  
Она хмыкнула и склонила голову набок.  
— Хорошо, что ты догадался подвергнуть опасности её отца, — продолжила Лидия, — плохо, что убил его.  
Скотт чувствовал, как в горле зарождается рычание, но Лидия смотрела спокойно, и её сердце билось ровно. Она не боялась. Это заставило и самого Скотта взять себя под контроль. Он отступил на шаг и выпрямился.  
Лидия всё так же сидела за столом, обманчиво-хрупкая и холодно прекрасная, несмотря на живой огонь рыжих волос. Скотт поймал себя на том, что любуется ею. «Когда вам тяжело, посмотрите на что-то красивое», — говорили на тех самых курсах по йоге. Он и смотрел.  
— Я знаю, почему хотела вытащить Малию, — сказала Лидия, — но зачем это было тебе?  
Она поменяла позу, подняла голову и оперлась на стол локтями, сцепив руки.  
— Я хотел узнать о Питере Хейле, — ответил Скотт, — найти его.  
Запоздало он понял, что Эрика не случайно вспомнила о Малии. Наверняка и она, и Бойд были одними из тех «всех оборотней». А он даже не догадался их расспросить.  
— Зачем? — спросила Лидия.  
— Мне сказал Стайлз, — признался Скотт, он не видел причин скрывать правду сейчас, когда он уже совершил непоправимое.  
— Не стоило тебе его слушать… Он… уже не тот Стайлз.  
Скотт нервно рассмеялся и, отойдя от стола, упал в кресло.  
— Он мой друг, — сказал Скотт. — И не говори, что ты не изменилась.  
Какое-то время стояла тишина. Потом Лидия поднялась, поправляя тёмно-зеленую юбку своего юбочного костюма с квадратным вырезом без воротника. Она обогнула стол и встала напротив Скотта, но садиться во второе кресло не торопилась. Так и стояла, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Я слышу голоса всех, кто есть в этом городе, — сказала Лидия, — всех живых. Даже Эллисон.  
Когда она это говорила, то в ее словах слышалась настоящая, неподдельная грусть, и даже сердце забилось чаще и дыхание ускорилось.  
— Я не слышу Стайлза, — продолжила Лидия, делая шаг к Скотту, почти касаясь его ног своими, — он потерялся по-настоящему. Это не Стайлз.  
Скотт хотел ответить: «Мне всё равно». Или: «Я тебе не верю». Но не смог. Он верил, и ему не было всё равно.  
— А что с Питером? — поинтересовался он вместо этого.  
Лидия наклонилась, так, будто это было для неё естественно и нисколько не странно, оперлась руками на спинку кресла по обе стороны от головы Скотта и прошептала ему на ухо, обдавая запахом своих духов:  
— Я убила Питера много лет назад.

Скотт метался по кабинету Лидии, не зная, какие вопросы задавать и что делать. Единственная призрачная нить, которую дал Стайлз, рассыпалась прахом.  
Лидия вновь спокойно сидела в кресле, наблюдая за ним.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/qLwD0jW.jpg)

— Ты убила Питера Хейла? — спросил Скотт.  
— Да, — ответила Лидия, — как до этого пытались вы с Дереком, если память мне не изменяет. Он бы и был мёртв, не оживи я его. Можешь считать, что я просто исправила свою оплошность.  
Скотт застонал.  
— Нет ничего плохого в убийстве тех, кто заслуживает смерть, — мягко сказала Лидия.  
— А кто определяет? Ты? — Скотт остановился перед ней.  
— Если придётся, то я, — просто ответила Лидия, не глядя на него. — Но знаешь, Скотт, я горжусь тобой.  
Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, без всякой теплоты, прежде чем продолжить:  
— На краткий миг ты стал цельным. Стал волком, каким должен быть.  
— Я не хочу быть волком, — почти зарычал Скотт.  
— У тебя нет выбора.  
Скотт просто развернулся к ней спиной и направился вон из кабинета. Твёрдо решив, что между ним и Лидией нет ничего общего.  
— Эллисон в коме не только потому, что её ранили, — в спину ему сказала Лидия. — Её держат и монстры, собирающиеся в Бикон Хиллс. Как только я очищу город от тех, кто стал монстрами, она проснётся.  
— Ты собираешься очистить город от себя? — спросил Скотт и не получил ответа.

Сны не отступали. Скотт пытался спать как можно меньше, но тогда кошмары наяву стали появляться чаще.  
Он почти не удивлялся, увидев, как утром из почтового ящика вылетают бабочки с окровавленными крыльями.  
Скотт хотел ещё раз навестить Стайлза, но к нему опять не пускали посетителей. Можно было с боем прорваться в Дом Эха. Можно было просто туда сдаться, рассказав обо всех галлюцинациях, и попроситься в соседнюю палату. Скотт старался находить в этом что-то смешное. Получалось с трудом.  
Он решил вопрос иначе: позвонил Кире и спросил, нельзя ли ему переселиться в тот подвал, в котором Скотт очнулся после полнолуния. Переселиться, может быть, навсегда. Про Малию он не рисковал спрашивать. Иначе воспоминания поднимались липким комом по горлу, и хотелось вырвать его собственными когтями, вычистить из самого себя.  
— Комнату мы тебе отыщем, — устало сказала Кира. — Но ты должен поговорить об этом с Лидией.  
— Всё вертится вокруг Лидии, — ответил Скотт.  
Но послушно позвонил банши, которая считала себя достойной решать, кому жить, а кому нет.  
— Сделай для меня кое-что, — попросила Лидия, но так, что это звучало как приказ, — есть одна женщина-оборотень. Она меня избегает, но тебя, может быть, послушает. Я отправлю адрес.  
— А если я не захочу помогать? — поинтересовался Скотт.  
— Значит, ты не захочешь помогать, — ответила Лидия почти беззаботно, — я найду другой способ с ней договориться. В Бикон Хиллс сейчас готовы принять кого угодно.  
Скотт ненавидел себя за то, что поехал по указанному адресу. И ненавидел себя за то, что, только услышав голос Лидии, успокоился. Марево нереальности ушло прочь, оставив его просто собой. Уставшим, не высыпающимся много ночей подряд, но человеком, а не зверем.  
Об этом Скотт и думал, поднимаясь в лофт, который когда-то, несколько жизней назад, принадлежал Дереку Хейлу.  
Тут ничего не поменялось, только слой пыли покрывал всё. И электричество отключили, как понял Скотт, нажав на выключатель.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — женский голос раздался из глубины лофта, и Скотт шагнул, пытаясь вспомнить, почему ему кажется, что он знает его обладательницу, — ты Скотт МакКол.  
— Кали, — ахнул Скотт, увидев перед собой бывшую волчицу из стаи альф.  
Она выглядела не слишком хорошо. Смуглая кожа посерела, щеки ввалились, волосы растрепались, длинные когти на босых ногах, которые забавляли Стайлза, а Скотту казались бесполезной демонстрацией своей нечеловеческой природы, обломались.  
Даже одежда казалась снятой с чужого плеча: светлые футболка и штаны висели мешком.  
— Я думал, что ты умерла, — сказал Скотт. — Дженнифер Блейк же…  
— Убила меня? — насмешливо спросила Кали, подходя к Скотту ближе. — Она пыталась. А потом я пыталась разыскать её.  
Она села на пол, задумчиво рассматривая Скотта с ног до головы.  
— Когда я пришла по запаху Джулии… Дженнифер, — Кали фыркнула, поправляя себя, она пыталась назвать сумасшедшую убийцу ее первым именем, которое та скрывала, надев другую личину, — я нашла её, Питера Хейла и эту вашу банши. Лидию Мартин.  
Скотт сглотнул, понимая, что ему не понравится то, что он услышит дальше.  
— Она убила этих двоих, — продолжила Кали скучающим тоном, — а мне предложила сотрудничество: я живу и никого не трогаю, раз всё равно утратила силы альфы, а она молчит обо мне.  
Кали невесело хмыкнула в ответ на взгляд Скотта.  
— Да, я больше не альфа, и вряд ли стану.  
Темнело сейчас быстро, и лофт погружался в полумрак.  
— Что случилось потом? — спросил Скотт.  
— Недавно я не согласилась с планами банши. Я люблю, когда мир вокруг превращается в кровавый кошмар и когда другие действуют по моей указке, ты не подумай, — она усмехнулась, — но то, что хочет она — просто выходит за рамки.  
— Лидия не… — начал Скотт, а потом задумался: что, в целом, он знал о действиях Лидии?  
О том, чем она занята на самом деле?  
— Город не похож на кровавый кошмар, — сказал он вместо этого.  
— А лично твоя жизнь?  
Скотт не знал, что на это ответить.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое «Истинный Альфа»? — спросила Кали, радужка её глаз засветилась блёкло-фиолетовым.  
Не красный, не синий.  
Ни то, ни другое, а что-то между.  
— Истинный Альфа? — переспросил Скотт.  
Он подумал, что, будь здесь Стайлз, то обязательно пошутил бы на тему того, как глупо звучит. Глупо и пафосно. Как же ему не хватало лучшего друга, который был шумным, весёлым, всегда готовым смеяться в лицо опасности… Но Стайлза сломали, сначала Питер, потом — ногицунэ. И нельзя было уже вернуть его, только представлять насмешливый голос, когда совсем невмоготу.  
— Истинный Альфа — это волк, чаще всего — обращённый, — ответила Кали. — Тот, у кого есть огромный потенциал, тот, кто может стать альфой своей стаи, не убивая никого.  
— Разве такое возможно? — спросил Скотт.  
Он до сих пор стоял над ней и не мог решить, стоит ли садиться на пол. Тогда это больше походило бы на нормальный разговор.  
Кали улыбнулась, показывая клыки.  
— А, по-твоему, почему так много стай? — спросила она. — Альфы умирают, иногда не имея преемника. А оборотням, как и любым зверям, надо расселяться.  
Скотт дёрнулся от её слов, и Кали это заметила.  
— Не нравится слово «зверь»? — в её голосе звучала насмешка. — Но ведь и человек — тоже зверь. Как и волк. Как и койот. Как и ягуар и прочие существа, чьи черты есть в обращённых. Странно было бы, будь мы чем-то другим, как не зверями. Ты можешь стать Истинным Альфой.  
До Скотта не сразу дошли её слова.  
— И чего ты-то от меня хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты уничтожил банши, — сказала Кали, — собрал стаю, сделал так, чтобы город не погружался в безумие, усыплённый мнимым спокойствием. Чтобы никто никому не навязывал своих мыслей и своих снов.  
Скотт собирался ответить, собирался хотя бы тоже сесть на пол, но двери лофта сдвинулись с металлическим лязгом, и он обернулся туда, а Кали молниеносным движением бросилась вперёд, мгновенно оказываясь на ногах и перехватывая одной рукой его поперёк груди, а вторую, с удлинившимися когтями, приставляя к горлу.  
— Кира? — почти без удивления спросил Скотт, увидев, кто помешал им с Кали. — Тебя Лидия послала?  
— Да… нет, я сама вызвалась. Ты же мой друг… Я не могла оставить тебя наедине с ней.  
Сегодня, против своего обыкновения, Кира была одета в светлое: короткая куртка, белые джинсы и обувь. Она вытащила катану из ножен и сказала:  
— Кали, ты нарушаешь законы гостеприимства нашего города. Или пройди со мной, или покинь Бикон Хиллс.  
— Будто мне дадут уйти, — с обреченностью в голосе сказала Кали и надавила на горло Скотту, из-под её когтей потекли струйки крови. — Пропусти меня, а не то он умрёт.  
— Откуда я могу знать, что ты не убьёшь Скотта, даже если я тебя пропущу?  
— Ниоткуда, — сказала Кали резко. — Я не позволю банши контролировать свои мысли! Свои сны и желания!  
— Никто и не пытается, — сказала Кира, занося катану, — успокойся, мы ещё можем договориться.  
Давление когтей на горло Скотта стало сильнее. Ему показалось, что за спиной Киры стоит олень из его снов, светя красными глазами и потряхивая рогами, на которых устроились бабочки и вороны. Пахло кровью. И немного аконитом.  
— Нет! — рявкнула Кали. — Не договоримся!  
Скотт закрыл глаза, погружаясь в страх, волнами исходящий от Кали. Погружаясь в самого себя. «Ты и есть волк», — слова Лидии. «Истинны Альфа», — слова Кали. «Мой друг», — слова Киры. Впервые с самого первого раза, с самого первого обращения, Скотт сам сдался на волю зверя внутри себя. Позволил ему слиться с телом и взять контроль. Это оказалось так просто и естественно. Не надо думать и сомневаться, не надо сопротивляться.  
Волк… нет, сам Скотт, вырвался из хватки Кали, будто она его и не держала, отведя занесённые когти. А потом они сцепились друг с другом, не как люди, но как животные. И скоро всё было закончено.  
Хотя волки ведь не нападают на самок, значит, в тот миг он был больше человеком.  
Именно об этом думал Скотт, когда Кира отражала его удары, и лезвие оставляло на руках кровавые росчерки.  
Именно об этом он думал, когда упал перед ней на колени, хватаясь за голову и возвращая себе людскую ясность мыслей.  
Но, когда Скотт смотрел на тело Кали, он не думал ни о чём.

— Кали считает… считала, что ты угрожаешь Бикон Хиллс, — сказал Скотт.  
Лидия слушала его, стоя у окна. Тёмная фигура на фоне кроваво-красного заката.  
— А сам-то ты что думаешь, Скотт? — спросила Лидия. — Я угрожаю Бикон Хиллс?  
Пришёл привычный образ леса, запах прелых листьев, далёкий собачий лай.  
— Я не знаю, — Скотт зажмурился, стараясь избавиться от наваждения, но от этого стало только хуже: он полностью погрузился в звуки и запахи, в атмосферу сердца леса.  
Только ровное сердцебиение Лидии удерживало его связь с реальностью. Скотт открыл глаза.  
— Почему ты не знаешь? — спросила Лидия.  
Скотт хотел бы не отвечать, хотел бы скрыть собственные мысли от самого себя, но он всё равно сказал:  
— Потому что меня не было здесь много лет. Потому что я сбежал.  
Лидия отвернулась от окна и подошла к Скотту. Сегодня она была одета в чёрное.  
— Ты сделал то, что считал нужным, — сказала Лидия, глядя ему в глаза, — как и каждый из нас.  
Сейчас он мог разглядеть мелкие волоски на её лбу, бледный оттенок кожи под тональным кремом и кровеносные сосуды в глазах. Такая человечная Лидия, такая обычная, как давным-давно в школе, когда она была просто ничего не понимающей девушкой. Первой красавицей, мир которой ещё не разлетелся на тысячу осколков.  
— Ещё скажи, что не винишь меня, — ответил Скотт, думая о том, что он причастен к тому, что случилось с Лидией.  
Пусть клыки в неё вонзил Питер, пусть банши она родилась, но именно Скотт нарисовал мишень на её спине.  
— Виню, — сказала Лидия, — в том, что ты сбежал, когда был нужен городу и своим друзьям, но знаю и то, что ты можешь помочь сейчас.  
— Как? — спросил Скотт быстрее, чем подумал, что именно он спрашивает.  
— Городу грозит опасность, — ответила Лидия, — но не от меня, а от Хейлов. Как и всегда.  
От неё пахло цветочными духами и пеплом. И прелой листвой. Скотту показалось, что он заметил чей-то внимательный взгляд в стекле книжного шкафа, но он не позволил себе присматриваться, продолжая смотреть в глаза Лидии.  
— Дерек? — спросил Скотт.  
— Дерек и Кора, — отозвалась Лидия, — они собрали стаю и возвращаются в Бикон Хиллс.  
— Ты же говоришь, что рада принять любого.  
Лидия протянула руку и коснулась щеки Скотта, осторожно провела кончиками пальцев, не ласково, скорее как к предмету или проверяя текстуру ткани.  
— Я готова принять любого, — поправила Лидия, — если он следует правилам.  
— Твоим правилам?  
— Общим для всех правилам.  
Скотт опять закрыл глаза, погружаясь в звуки и запахи леса, чувствуя рядом живое тепло Лидии и её дыхание.  
— Волки редко согласны жить в мире с другими зверями, особенно, если это стая, — сказала Лидия, — Хейлы попытаются уничтожить то, что я создала.  
Вдох и выдох. Скотт открыл глаза: Лидия теперь стояла ещё ближе. Так легко чуть склониться, коснуться губами её губ, отдать власть в чужие руки.  
«Я сам выбираю своих кукловодов», — всплыл из памяти голос Стайлза.  
Скотт сделал шаг назад.  
— Кали сказала, что ты управляешь снами, — сказал он.  
— Кали сказала правду.  
— Тогда правда, что ты посылала мне сны с самого приезда? — спросил Скотт. — И даже раньше. Правда, что из-за тебя я вижу кошмары?  
Лидия усмехнулась, не зло, скорее, грустно.  
— Я посылаю сны, я посылаю видения, я помогаю понять. Но кошмарами их делал ты сам.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, и Скотт не сказал бы, сколько они стояли так, пытаясь увидеть что-то в чужих глазах. Только знал, что темнота сгущалась всё сильнее, солнце скрывалось за горизонтом.  
— Так как на счет выбрать сторону? — спросила Лидия. — Я или Дерек?  
Она не улыбалась, но Скотту казалось, что он слышит её смех.  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
Лидия пожала плечами.  
— Мои кошмары — твоих рук дело, — сказал Скотт. — Я утратил контроль из-за тебя.  
Она смотрела на него внимательно, её сердце билось ровно. Как и всегда. Равномерный стук, никаких лишних эмоций. Вообще никаких эмоций. Словно у человека, который спит, или медитирует.  
Или смотрит на что-то прекрасное.  
— Я уничтожу Дерека, — сказал Скотт. — Не ради тебя, но ради города. И всех, кто нашёл в нём приют.  
Лидия кивнула с улыбкой, той улыбкой, которая говорила лучше всяких слов, что она думает о попытках самообмана.  
— Я не говорила «уничтожить», — мягко сказала она, — ты волен сам решить, как именно не позволить их с Корой стае вновь занять Бикон Хиллс.  
— Мне нравится покой, который ты принесла. Покой для города. Всем как будто лучше, — продолжил Скотт, понимая, что уже начал оправдываться, что его затягивает в эту пучину всё глубже.  
И, кажется, он не против.  
— Я рада, что ты на моей стороне, — сказала Лидия.

**Эпилог**

Если бы кому-то пришло в голову спрашивать, на что был похож её выход из комы, то Эллисон ответила бы: «Ничего такого, что бы смахивало на пробуждение из кино». Ничего внезапного или резкого.  
В первый раз она только и смогла, что увидеть потолок над своей головой и понять, что что-то не так. Дальше её опять заволокло в тяжёлый сон, сквозь который она лишь и слышала, что шум, голоса врачей, которые пытались кого-то спасти. Эллисон не знала, почему их слышит, но ей казалось, что она парит рядом с операционным столом и смотрит на чье-то тело. Кажется, мужчины.  
Потом она опять приходила в себя, начинала шевелить непослушными пальцами, пыталась говорить, и горло, отвыкшее от этого, драло словно наждачной бумагой.  
— Сколько времени? — спросила Эллисон у медсестры.  
Та сначала не поняла, о чем речь и сказала, который час.  
— Нет. Сколько времени я… — Эллисон закашлялась, но продолжила: — Сколько я здесь? Какой сейчас год?  
— Две тысячи девятнадцатый, — ответила медсестра, и сердце Эллисон пропустило удар.  
Годы… она годами лежала в этой постели.  
В следующий раз Эллисон спросила, откуда цветы, и ей ответили, что от Лидии.  
— А как насчет моего отца? — спросила она, говорившая уже намного легче и свободнее.  
Медсестры отмалчивались, врач по фамилии Данбар, которого Эллисон не помнила или не знала, заглядывал к ней каждый день и, широко улыбаясь, спрашивал, как успехи. Это начинало немного злить, но она все равно ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
Спустя несколько недель, Эллисон было трудно их считать, к ней зашла Лидия. Та единственная, кто посылал ей цветы. Свежий букет как раз принесли и поставили на тумбу, заменив уже увядший.  
Лидия, как Эллисон узнала от медсестер, и была единственной, кто приходил к ней все время и оплачивал лечение, все виды, все варианты, только чтобы попытаться спасти.  
Но оказаться на пороге палаты очнувшейся Эллисон она не спешила. И та решила набраться терпения. Всё равно здесь было нечего делать, только ждать.  
И дождалась.  
Эллисон не сразу поняла, что перед ней Лидия. Трудно оказалось узнать её в этой молодой женщине. Та не слишком изменилась внешне, но стала… стала другой. Совсем иное выражение лица, сдержанные цвета в одежде, да и сама эта одежда — брючный костюм, почти незаметная косметика, волосы уложены в аккуратную, но простую прическу.  
И на лице этой взрослой и уставшей женщины — живые глаза Лидии. Контраст, от которого Эллисон вздрогнула, всё-таки узнавая свою лучшую подругу. И попыталась понять, почему так напугана.  
Она не знала, как заговорить. Да и не она одна. Лидия подошла к кровати и опустилась на стул, рядом с изголовьем. Протянула руку ко лбу Эллисон в явно привычном для неё жесте, но отдернула её и смущённо улыбнулась.  
— Прости, — сказала Лидия, наконец, разрушая тишину между ними, — вежливо будет спросить, можно ли к тебе прикоснуться, верно?  
Эллисон улыбнулась и ответила:  
— Я не против.  
Но Лидия не коснулась её, а, наоборот, сложила руки на коленях.  
— Прости ещё и за то, что не пришла раньше. У меня были… дела.  
— Я все понимаю, — ответила Эллисон.  
Они помолчали, вглядываясь в лица друг друга. Хотелось бы знать, как она теперь выглядит: в палате не было зеркал, а в голову попросить у медсестер не приходило.  
— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня год, — констатировала Лидия, — и сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как тебя почти убили.  
Эллисон хмыкнула, откидывая одеяло и пытаясь сесть на кровати. Сил пока не хватало, и Лидия вскочила, чтобы поддержать её и помочь устроиться, опираясь на подушки.  
— Мне всё сообщили, — сказала Эллисон. — Сколько лет я тут. Да и про то, что папы в городе нет тоже…  
Лидия кивнула, снова садясь на стул.  
— Я сообщила мистеру Ардженту. Он скоро приедет в город. Он и Айзек.  
Эллисон вскинула голову, пристально присматриваясь к Лидии. Ее слова значили очень многое, например, что и папа, и Айзек живы. Пусть и не в Бикон Хиллс, но живы. Осуждать их за то, что не остались подле неё, Эллисон не собиралась. Она бы сама им это приказала, если бы могла.  
— А как насчет Скотта? — спросила она у Лидии, с замиранием сердца. — Стайлза? Остальных наших друзей?  
По тому, как Лидия отвела взгляд, Эллисон всё поняла. Ещё до того, как та успела ответить, пусть и начала с других:  
— Бойд и Эрика в полном порядке. Мы с Кирой работаем вместе… Стайлз… он в Доме Эха. Всё плохо, Эллисон.  
Она говорила грустно, но с дежурным выражением этой грусти. Как о том, с чем уже успела смириться, и Эллисон напомнила себе, что прошло слишком много лет, чтобы она могла осуждать Лидию за безразличие. Чтобы вообще могла хоть кого-то осуждать.  
— Что со Скоттом? — спросила она, пусть уже и слышала ответ в своей голове.  
— Он мёртв, Эллисон, — эхом этого ответа отозвалась Лидия. — Он и Дерек Хейл. И Кора, если ты её помнишь.  
— Помню, — ответила Эллисон.  
Она комкала в кулаке одеяло и пыталась осознать сказанное Лидией. Ей никогда не удавалось правильно принять смерть. Ни Кейт, ни мамы… да и погибший Джексон, пусть и не был слишком близким её другом, ощущался, словно так и не зажившее сквозное ранение.  
— Эй, — Лидия коснулась её руки и улыбнулась, заглядывая в глаза, — всё хорошо. Ты жива. Я жива. Мы обе живы и это главное. Ты же мне веришь, правда?  
Эллисон кивнула. Она верила Лидии. И раньше, и теперь, и всегда.  
Со свежего букета цветов взлетела бабочка.  
_  
**Конец.**_


End file.
